FSU LIS 3267 Wiki
LIS 3267 Introduction to Information Science Fall 2012 ASSIGNMENT 1: Wiki Biography of an Information Scientist Prepare a biographical wiki entry for the information scientist assigned to your group. To complete this assignment, you will work with your book discussion group. While this will be a group project, you will receive points for both your individual contribution (up to 9.5 points out of 10 possible) and the performance of the group overall (up to .5 points out of 10 possible). Each group will include seven (7) authors, and one-two (1-2) reviewers. Each biographical entry will include the following sections: 1. Early life—birth date and place, death date and place (if not still alive). Background, experience, education and training that led up to this individual’s career as an information scientist. 2. Career—start date and place, end date and place (if not still active). Description of the individual’s career path and accomplishments. 3. Contributions—describe each of the major contributions that the individual made to information science, information technology, or information & communication technology. Explain why these contributions are important. 4. Publications, patents, and other intellectual property—a complete list of all publications, patents, or other intellectual property (e.g., software, games, etc.) the individual produced, either on his/her own or as a collaborator. 5. Awards and recognitions—identify all awards or recognitions received by this individual. Explain what the award/recognition is and why it is important. 6. Critical analysis and interpretation—a complete list of all critical analysis or interpretation of the life or work of this individual. Include a brief abstract to describe, explain, and evaluate each item in the list. 7. Application to IT or ITC professionals—why is this information scientist important for IT or ITC professionals to know about? 8. References—entries for each of the sources cited in each section should be included here. Each group must have at least five (5) sources. Authors are required to: 1. Contribute at least 250 words in the section assigned. 2. Cite at least one source for the information included in the section assigned. There should be a total of at least five (5) different sources for each biographical entry. 3. Post text for the assigned section to the course wiki by 11:59 PM on Sunday, September 23rd. Time and date stamp your section post to demonstrate that you have completed the work. 4. Add the source(s) cited to the References section of the course wiki by 11:59 PM on Sunday, September 23rd. Reviewers are required to: 1. Carefully read your group’s entire entry and check for spelling, typographical, grammatical, and factual errors between 12:00 AM on Sunday, September 23rd and 11:59 PM on Monday, September 24th. Add your corrections to each entry. Add a time and date stamp at the end of the entry to demonstrate that you have completed the work. 2. Carefully read the entire entry of another group assigned to you. Provide a critique of that entry. A rubric for the critique appears at the end of this assignment. Complete this work between 12:00 AM on Monday, September 24th and 11:59 PM on Wednesday, September 24th. Post your critique to the wiki critique page for that entry. Add a time and date stamp at the end of the entry to demonstrate that you have completed the work.